We've Only Just Begun
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A series of semi-connected drabbles exploring the deep bond of Natsu and Lucy. ch.7- Some mornings are bleak, and two people who mean so much to each other need to connect in a basic human way to chase away the shadows.
1. We've Only Just Begun

"Hurry up!" shrieked Lucy. "The rain clouds are going to let loose any minute now. If you don't set up the tent on top of the tarp, we're gonna get soaked."

"Hey, why don't you help out?" Natsu glared over at the blonde. "This was your idea to camp at the back of beyond. I would have been happy staying home." He struggled with joining the tent poles as the wind picked up and started dragging the ground sheet away.

"Well, excuse me for trying to expand your horizons, Natsu." Lucy rummaged in her knapsack, looking for her jacket. "Damn thing I want is always at the bottom." She tugged the jacket out of the sack and onto her body. "There. Much better. Now how about you go after the tarp and I'll straighten out the poles."

Her companion made a noncommittal grunt and started after the tarpaulin as the wind gusted again, tangling it with the branches of a tree. "Yah, you know Luce, I've roughed it in the woods before - hell, we both have. You sure we need all this extra camping stuff? We never bring this much on missions. Why is it we had to come all the way out here?"

Lucy rapidly snapped the shock corded poles together and grinned sheepishly. "I wanted some extra comforts. I thought some time to ourselves would be fun. I didn't know it was going to rain and be so windy!"

Natsu grabbed the ground sheet and paced back to where Lucy was finishing inserting the poles into the tent shell. Together they secured the sheet and erected the tent. Big drops of cold rain started pelting Natsu and Lucy as they scrambled to make their campsite organized.

"Why don't you put in more pegs around the tent Lucy, and I'll sling the rain fly over the tent."

She nodded her assent and grabbed the hammer and rest of the pegs. The wind started driving the rain harder, making Lucy's exposed legs break out in gooseflesh. Shivering, she hurried with her task. After finishing she dashed over to the small wagon loaded with camping supplies and withdrew two bedrolls. "Hey Natsu! You about done with securing the rain fly? I want to get changed into long pants and warm up for the picnic lunch I packed us."

With a quick grin, Natsu replied, "Yup, we're gonna be snug as bugs in a rug. Did you get extras of my favourites? "

"What kind of best friend would I be if I hadn't?" Lucy giggled. "We need the extra just so there's enough! I'll grab our knapsacks and you hoist out the picnic basket. Even with the rain and wind we can eat in comfort in the tent."

"Good idea, Luce." Natsu blushed. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be in the tent when you're changing?"

"I'm just changing into long pants, not getting naked." Lucy laughed, "I've done this before, you won't see a thing."

Reassured, he hefted the cooler and followed her into the shelter. "I hope the rain stops tonight so you can show me the dragon constellation..." Natsu's voice trailed off as he watched his Lucy bend over in her short skirt, searching for her long pants. He set down the cooler and sat on it, just watching her digging through her clothes.

"Hey, damn pants always on the bottom!" Lucy straightened up clutching her prize. She glanced at Natsu and offered up a small smile. "I'll just be a jiffy then we can enjoy the picnic." Suiting actions to words Lucy turned away from Natsu, then quickly stepped into the warm long pants, pulling them up with a little wiggle and dropped her short skirt. "There! Warm again! Gosh, I could eat half that food by myself!"

Hopping off the cooler, Natsu opened the lid and started salivating at the impressive spread of food. Plates and disposable tumblers were packed to the side of the food along with a container of lemonade.

Lucy reached over to snag the beverage and glasses. "You want this or water?" Rolling her eyes she answered her own question. "You want something stronger, but lemonade is the strongest thing I brought. I guess you'll just have to suffer." The blonde poured two servings and handed Natsu his, along with a plate. "Use it, don't just eat from the containers."

The pink haired male shrugged noncommittally; his mouth already full, his hand busy filling his plate with meat and assorted meat products.

Grinning, Lucy held up a match. "I didn't forget the most important food - fire." She struck the match and set his plate on fire. "I want to have a bonfire tonight before we star gaze."

"Is this why we're so far north?" Natsu chewed another bite of meat and inhaled the last of the fire wreathing his food.

Lucy ate slowly from her plate, still somewhat cold from the rain and driving wind. The tent sheltered them from the worst of the chill, but Lucy was lightly shivering. Placing her finished plate down, she caught Natsu's questioning gaze. "I haven't warmed up the long pants yet. I'll be fine in a few."

Setting down his empty plate, he beckoned her over to his side. "You never have to suffer being cold as long as I'm around." He pulled his best friend down beside him and slung his arm around her shoulders. Lucy snuggled into his side, sighing as his warmth enveloped her as surely as did his arms.

They sat motionless for long minutes and Lucy drifted into a light doze. Natsu smiled gently and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna unroll the sleeping bags so we can nap in comfort - wake up a little. I've gotta let go of you for a minute, then we can relax."

Lucy murmured her assent and Natsu quickly set the cooler aside and prepared the sleeping bags. He guided the still half asleep Lucy into her nest and joined her when she refused to let go. She gave a light shiver and he clutched her close, adjusting her sprawling form partially over his. Gradually, he eased into sleep.

Lucy woke first to find Natsu wrapped around her much like a blanket, his hands locked around her waist, his bare chest pressed into her chest and their legs tangled together. Experimentally she wriggled.

"Stop moving." Natsu mumbled. "I just got you where I wanted you." He burrowed his head down and breathed moist air on Lucy's neck. "Five more minutes in heaven...that's all I want..."

"We need to get some firewood before it gets too dark." The celestial mage prodded the fire dragon slayer. "I planned a bonfire for tonight, we also need the fire to roast the meat for dinner."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, weirdo?" Natsu struggled out of the encumbering sleeping bag. "I'm getting all fired up!"

Pouting, Lucy stuck out her tongue at her best friend. "Nice how you can leave me so easily for the promise of food." She stood up and stretched the kinks out of her back. Cracking a yawn, she tidied the contents of the tent as Natsu exited to begin the hunt for firewood. Digging into her pack, she withdrew her notebook and pen and stashed them in her jacket pocket.

She stepped out of the tent and took a deep breath. The scent of wet grass, faint wildflowers and pine was soothing. Tilting her face to the sky, Lucy closed her eyes and stood motionless. The late afternoon sun was still strong enough after battling off the rain clouds to bathe her in a golden glow. Listening to her own heartbeats steadily thump, thump, thumping was hypnotizing. A soft touch on her nose from a grinning Natsu brought Lucy out of her meditation.

"I found a few pieces of firewood. What do you wanna do?" He withdrew his hand and settled both on his hips, looking expectantly at Lucy. "I already dried 'em off - I laid some in a fire pit and stacked the rest. What didja have in mind to pass the time?"

The celestial mage shrugged and tilted her head. "What ever you want. I'm going to write after I take a little walk. It's so beautiful out here!"

"I just don't get you Luce! When ever we take missions and have to walk - all you can do is complain!" The pinkette squinted and shook his head. "You're such a weirdo. I better come with you on this walk or else you'll get lost." He grinned and dodged the fist to the gut Lucy threw his way. "Maybe I should give you some lessons on how to throw a punch."

Grimacing, the blonde shook her head. "Later. I just want to explore a little." She picked a direction at random and started walking. Natsu followed stealthily, playing ninja. He slinked around trees keeping pace with Lucy; watching her enjoy herself, his eyes gleaming brightly from the folds of his scarf wrapped face.

Within ten minutes, Lucy pushed her worries out of her mind and felt freer than she had in months. The mild exertion of the hike was a tonic for her soul, she lost track of how far she'd come and how long she'd taken. Pushing herself to hurry up a steep slope, Lucy grabbed a sapling to help pull herself forward. It uprooted itself when she pulled and she stumbled but recovered. She let out a small shriek and persevered. At the top of the modest hill was a grouping of rocks.

Removing her jacket, Lucy fished out her writing supplies and cushioned the flattest rock into a suitable perch. She began idly re-reading earlier drabbles. Distracted by a flock of birds flying past, she watched them until they disappeared into the distance. Determined to write something, _anything_, Lucy began describing her location. She warmed up to her writing exercise and covered pages of her notebook with her small, neat script.

Lost to her muse, she wasn't aware of Natsu sneaking up behind her and reading over her shoulder. "Wind whipped leaves tangled with lush grass?" The dragon slayer snorted, "I shudder to think how you'd describe me!"

Lucy shrieked, "Dammit! I'd describe you like a jerk! A pink haired baka who doesn't know how to respect my privacy!"

"Luce, you knew I was around somewhere. I told you I'd walk with you so you didn't get lost." Natsu wore his scarf around his neck again and craned his head to steal another look at her writing. "It's no fun without you around anyway. Everything's better when we're together. You want to learn to punch now?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged, "All right, I guess. Make it quick, we should head back soon to our campsite before we lose too much light."

Grinning cockily, Natsu stood with his hands on his hips. "Show me how you'd make a fist." Grudgingly, Lucy complied. Natsu reached out to move her thumb from the inside to the outside of her fist. "You don't wanna break your thumb, keep it between the first and second knuckles. Aim for the chest, kidneys or stomach - don't aim for the face. Solid skull bone'll break your hands."

Lucy giggled, "I guess hitting you in the head would shatter my fist."

Natsu gave her a reproving look, "I'm serious about you being able to defend yourself. Yell when you attack, it'll increase your adrenaline. Punch leading with the knuckles and try to keep your arm level with your shoulder. Roll your hips into the punch to increase the force and aim 2 inches deeper into the target. Snap your hands back to protect your face."

"This is a lot to remember Natsu! I don't think I can do all that!"

"I believe in you Lucy! All it takes is practice, practice, practice!" Natsu stood back and waited for Lucy to try. "C'mon! Throw a punch!"

She tightened her fists and received a caution against too much tension. She swung a haymaker and Natsu laughed as he easily side-stepped. She scowled and tried again and again. After the light started fading and by mutual consent, they halted the training.

"I'm going to need lots of lessons on punching aren't I, Natsu?" Lucy pouted as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "I never came close to landing one."

"Don't worry, we've only just begun." Natsu grinned cheekily. "You're my favourite student!"

She preened for a second, then realized she was his only student. "Baka!" He jogged out of range of her lethal Lucy-kick. She ended up chasing him most of the way back to the camp site. True darkness has fallen in the time it took for them to return to the tent and Lucy was glad the wood was ready and waiting to be lit. Soon, flames danced and the aroma of roasting meat permeated the air.

Both Lucy and Natsu stuffed themselves with dinner. In the pink haired dragon slayer's case, it was a matter of habit and love of animal flesh that led him to filling his gullet to the extreme. The blonde celestial spirit summoner had worked up an appetite from sparring.

"Oh, that was sooooo good Luce!" Natsu burped behind his hand and looked askance at his nakama. "Excuse me, but that was delicious!"

"No worries! I'm so full!" Lucy giggled even though usually she would have chastised her partner for so crudely burping. "This was a great day!"

"Yeah, one of the best!" Natsu agreed loudly, "That was some good meat!"

The fire mesmerized both mages, the flames dancing and changing colours were pretty. The embers snapped and popped at random intervals, entertaining on their own. Gradually, the blaze died down and the star light shining down drew their gazes heavenward.

"Do you see that bright star directly above us?" Lucy prodded Natsu, "It's part of the draconis constellation."

"Really?" Natsu excitedly replied, "Star dragons must be super powerful!"

Ignoring that comment, Lucy explained further, "The head of the dragon is formed with three other stars in a lop sided formation, almost a triangle and the body is snaked with a chain of lesser stars." Taking his hand and pointing with his finger, Lucy showed Natsu the big dipper. "It looks like a dipper, you can see that, right?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"It's a good thing you're so cu - uh, such a good friend - otherwise I'd have to tease you about not being able to recognize the easiest noticed constellation." Lucy leaned a little more against her best friend. "Over there is the little dipper. It's the same shape, just smaller." Lucy spent an intensive hour showing her best friend the differing constellations, guiding his finger to point them out.

The fire was only embers glowing darkly red as Natsu picked up a slumbering Lucy. She'd fallen asleep pointing out Andromeda. He'd let her sleep draped over him for a while as he surveyed the skies, thinking and reflecting how richer his life was with his best friend. Quietly, thoughtfully, Natsu scooped Lucy into his arms and carried her into their tent. He deposited her into her sleeping bag and joined her, not bothering to remove any clothes.

She murmured unintelligible words in her sleep and suddenly flung her arms around Natsu. He half-heartedly tried removing her hands from his person, but gave up as she snuggled against him. Natsu whispered, "I think I like star gazing."


	2. Sleep-Over

"Luce! Why is it you never sleep-over at my house?"

The blonde celestial mage looked askance at her best friend. "Because sleep-overs are for little kids or all girls or all boys. What's up with this question?" She looked around to gauge if any of their guild mates were listening in to their conversation. As far as Lucy could tell, everybody was busy with having a good time drinking and carousing - not paying attention to the best friends sitting in the back corner of the guild.

Natsu took another gulp of his beer, wiping his mouth after with the back of his hand. Lucy shook her head at his slobbish manners, but forbore chiding him. It was too much effort to correct him over such things. "I sleep-over at your apartment all the time - and Happy does too of course!" He smiled and Lucy felt her heart jump a little bit. His grin was so attractive, making a person feel good just to witness his happiness. "I suppose Happy could be considered a little kid - he's only six years old. That's okay then, right?"

Pursing her lips and trying to make sense of Natsu's questions, Lucy looked down at her own drink. Realizing he would be stubborn and not drop the subject on his own, she rolled her eyes at her partner. "Yes, it's perfectly normal for a nineteen year old male and his six year old exceed to break into an eighteen year old female's house and sleep with her in her bed - and eat whatever you want from her fridge."

"I already knew _that_! I wanna know why you never sleep-over at my house!" Natsu finished his beer and shouted at Mira for a refill. The demon bar maid came over to deliver his beer, smiling at how cute the two partners looked together. Mira smiled and winked at Lucy as she was taking a sip, causing her to choke. Concerned, Natsu pounded her back. Sputtering, she slapped his hands away and frowned fiercely at her best friend.

"Weirdo! Learn to drink!" His concern expressed and over, Natsu laughed. Irate, Lucy punched his shoulder.

"If you must know, I never sleep-over at your house because I've never been invited - I don't break into other people's houses." The disapproving look Lucy gave Natsu made no impression as he was busy considering her words.

"Okay! You're invited to sleep with me!" He blurted these words loudly at the same time an unusual lull in the background noise of the guild occurred. Lucy flushed beet red as a sea of nakama swivelled their heads towards the back corner of the guild.

She flinched as she distinctly recognized Mira's squeal, Elfman's bellow of "That's a man!" and Happy's tongue curling pronouncement of "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!"

Everybody went back to minding their own business as Natsu's unconscious body sailed into the air launched via Lucy-kick.


	3. Always be There

"Luce, you're my best friend." Natsu grinned his widest, happiest, fang-bearing smile.

It never failed to rouse her out of a bad mood, or cheer her up when she felt sad. A lot of the magic in Natsu's smile was his unwavering innocence and belief in his simple view of the world. Lucy loved that smile.

She placed the second bouquet of flowers on her Father's grave and stood silent with her head bowed. A small twist of her lips showed her sadness - the seven year gap closing any opportunity to heal the rift between her and her Father. Her mother's death had been rough but inevitable after her growing illness. His passing was old and new at the same time. Lucy had escaped the heiress life and forged her own path; she was strong, independent and thankful. She had family - her guild mates were nakama.

"Thank you." Lucy closed her eyes and let the sorrow well up in a crashing wave, drowning her briefly and rolling over and subsiding. A tear gathered and rolled down her cheek. She pivoted on her heel and looked up into the sunny sky; the endless blue dotted with clouds. Nearby flowers were visited by butterflies and bees gathering pollen. The blonde took a step away from the cold tombstones, the sound of her own breathing seeming very loud in her ears. "You can go now. I'm fine - "

Natsu's hand on her shoulder silenced Lucy. Two heartbeats later, Lucy was caught up in an almost crushing hug. More tears flowed as she shuddered her sorrow wrapped in her best friend's arms. Gradually, she calmed and pulled out of his embrace. Wiping away the traces of her tears with her knuckles, she thought of Natsu's grin and tried her own version on for size.

"Take this - " Natsu held out a plain white handkerchief. "Dry your tears and remember I'll always be there for you."


	4. You Never Know

Lucy was drowsy. She sat leaning against Natsu, the fishing pole in her hands close to falling out of her lax grip. The shade provided by the massive trees helped counter the heat emanating off the fire mage. A swarm of dragonflies danced over the shallow edge of the water, one broke free from the group and dashed across deeper water. A large fish broke the water and jumped - just missing the blue winged insect.

"Natsu, have you caught enough fish yet?" Lucy roused herself enough to sit forward and watch the antics of the dragonflies.

"I think one more will be enough." Natsu smiled easily at the blonde who was now entranced watching the flitting insects.

"But I'm really hungry, Natsu!" Happy jabbed his paw at Lucy, "She's gonna eat more than you and me put together. We need five more fishes!"

Irritated, but not energized enough to yell at the blue exceed, Lucy rolled her eyes and deigned to otherwise respond. Instead, she started to pull her fishing line out of the water. To her dismay, she'd finally hooked a fish and it struggled mightily.

"Crap! What do I do? What do I do?" Lucy yelped, "Help me!" Her rod bowed and bucked in her hands. She reeled furiously and wrestled against the pull of the fish.

"Pull harder Lucy!" Happy shouted, his own rod forgotten. "It looks delicious!"

The massive fish fighting on the end of Lucy's line jumped out of the water and created a sizable splash. "I'm trying!" She awkwardly stood up and stepped back from the bank of the pond.

"You can do it Luce!" Natsu encouraged, "Just a little more, I think it's getting tired!"

Happy dropped his fishing pole and flew closer, intent on assisting Lucy with landing the fish. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled, startling a yelp from the celestial mage. She stumbled and fell over, with the fish sailing out of the water to smack her in the face.

"Eeeewwwww!" Lucy shuddered and flung the fish away from herself, not so accidentally towards Happy. "Shitty cat!"

Both Natsu and his exceed were laughing heartily. The dragon slayer mage's face was almost as pink as his hair. Happy had his paws clapped over his mouth, "Fu fu fu fu!" easily audible.

Eyes shining, Natsu leapt to his feet and extended a helping hand to his scowling blonde friend. "Don't be mad Luce! This is the biggest fish we've caught all day! We can go back to my place and have a cook-out now!" His fang tipped grin was infectious and gradually Lucy smiled back at her best friend.

"Lucy! Thanks for not squishing my fish!" Happy chortled and snatched up the piscine treat. "It's so yummy looking! I don't wanna share!" He shoved as much of the head as he could into his mouth and started munching.

Lucy shook off Natsu's restraining hands and marched over to the hovering exceed. "Hey!" Her glare intimidated Happy enough so he flew backwards over the pond, out of reach of her infamous Lucy-kick. "Damned cat!" The blonde shook her fist and narrowed her eyes at Happy, stalking closer, trying to intimidate him. So focused on coercing the cat; Lucy didn't watch her footing, tripped over an exposed tree root and with a major splash, fell into the pond.

"Arrggghhh!"

"Fu fu fu!"

"Hahahaha!"

Now giving Natsu as well as Happy the glare of death, Lucy rose out of the pond and slogged her way to shore. "I've had enough. I'm going home."

Natsu pouted, "Aw, a little water never hurt anyone! I went camping with you, you gotta stay for the cook-out."

Lucy stood stock still, hands on her hips and with lips pursed in a tight thin line. "You gotta be kidding me! I'm soaking wet and have mud all over - I look and feel disgusting!"

"How is that different from any other day Lucy?" Happy snickered, making sure to fly higher.

"Luce, I've got fresh clothes for you. I still have your maid outfit! You can serve dinner in it after you wash your clothes!" Natsu grinned, pleased to have solved the most pressing problem. "Or not!" Her furious glower was making Natsu uneasy. "I could wash your clothes for you and you could take a bath?"

"Sounds great!" Lucy smirked. "Wash on gentle cycle and light starch when you iron. I'll need something to read in the bath as I relax and perhaps a nice drink." She crossed her arms over her angrily heaving chest. "And you'll have to clean my shoes."

Happy and Natsu stood there and listened to Lucy's demands. Happy chortled, "You're the one with thumbs, good luck with all this extra work! I'm taking my fish and splitting! Fu fu fu!"

"Whatever Happy! Leave some for the cookout and I'll see you later!" Natsu waved goodbye to his exceed. "Okay, okay! Let's get going!" Natsu attached the brace of earlier caught fish to a stout stick and slung it over his shoulder. Lucy carried the fishing rods and followed behind, cursing her smelly and wet clothes chafing her skin as they hiked back to Natsu and Happy's cottage.

Lucy dropped the gear and shouldered past her friend as soon as the humble house was in sight. "I need to get out of these dank clothes!" She rushed into the cottage and dashed into the bathroom, stripping quickly and tossing the offending garments into the hallway. Through the door she shouted, "Bring me something warm to drink!"

"Good idea!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear. He shouted through the bathroom door, "A drink is coming right up Luce! I'll get your clothes clean in no time!"

Lucy shouted back, "Don't forget something to read - even a magazine...you must have a Sorcerer's Weekly available!" She nosed around the cabinets and drawers of his bathroom. She filled the tub up with hot water and dumped in a handful of bath salts she found hiding at the back of a shelf. She giggled to find bubble bath next to the bath salts and poured in a healthy amount of that as well. The blonde was feeling almost charitable as she climbed into the soothing water and mounds of bubbles. _**Bubble bath isn't really something I imagine Natsu buying - who left this here?**_

Natsu knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open immediately. He grinned as Lucy shrieked, "I've got your drink and reading material." He used the magazine to deflect the shampoo bottle she launched at him.

"Baka! You can't be in here when I'm in the bath!"

"What? I was there when you were using the pond as a bath. How else am I supposed to bring you everything you demanded?" Natsu set down the drink and magazine on the edge of the tub and exited before Lucy could hurl any more bottles at him. He closed the door and rested his back up against it, sighing. _**Maybe she needs her back washed for her - how dead would she kill me?**_

Lucy sighed at the spiced whiskey drink. _**I asked for something warm...ah, close enough for Natsu I guess.**_ She shrugged and took a sip, wincing at the strong alcohol taste. Grabbing the magazine, she started flipping through the pages and idly reading the articles that interested her. "Hey! I don't hear you doing anything!" Lucy bellowed.

"Right!" Natsu shot his fist up in the air, "Clean clothes, then food!" He scooped the dripping garments up in his arms, raced down the hallway and entered the kitchen, making his way to the corner where his washing machine sat. He shoved the sodden mass inside, added detergent and slapped the machine on.

When the machine was finished washing, Natsu had all the fish filleted and prepped for cooking. The outdoor fire-pit already lit, the grill already in position - just needing the fire to burn down to coals.

Natsu pulled Lucy's garments out of the washer and quickly dried them with his fire magic. Knocking on the bathroom door, he cleared his throat. "A-hem, Luce! I've got your clothes ready for you!"

Giggling was his only answer. He could hear the water of the tub splashing about and the sound of pages rustling. "Oi! Luce!"

"What?"

"I'm almost ready to start cooking! Put some clothes on and come out!" He opened the door just enough to thrust Lucy's things inside and dropped them, quickly shutting the door and running back to the kitchen.

Lucy drained the last of her drink and toed the stopper out of the drain. She stumbled out of the tub, pulling a towel off of a hook on the back of the door and dried herself. She dressed in her freshly cleaned clothes and sighed with pleasure. Leaving the bathroom, she padded down the hallway in her bare feet, following her nose to the backyard and fire-pit.

"Lucy! I was kinda bored without you!" Natsu pouted. "How much did you like fishing?"

"Lots until I fell in the pond, " Lucy slowly answered. "To be truthful, I would just as soon sit there writing or hanging out and let just you and Happy fish. I don't think fish wrangling is really my thing."

Natsu patted Lucy's hand, "Well, trying new things for your partner is just what a friend would do - you never know what you'll like until you try it."

Lucy fought against a blush, sure that Natsu didn't know how suggestive his statement could be taken as. Blandly she replied, "Yah, I think this is the first time you're cooking for me, let's see how much I like that!"


	5. Invitation to Dance

"No! I don't know why you'd even ask me to do that when I know you have no real interest in that!" Lucy glared at Natsu who was staring perplexed at his best friend. "Matter of fact, that really hurts my feelings!"

"Luce! I just thought you wanted me to ask!"

"Well, don't think!" Lucy whirled around and raced out of the guild.

Natsu stood there, his easy grin starting to droop. He watched the dancing couples sway to the music for another minute, then turned and dashed after Lucy. The dark of the night was no deterrent to finding the blonde's scent trail. Natsu ran not to his best friend's apartment, but toward the park with sakura trees. Lucy had started to slow her headlong rush entering the recreational area. The young man slipped from tree to tree staying out of the distraught girl's awareness.

Natsu knew he was worried for Lucy. The lateness of the hour meant there could be anyone roaming about. He knew Lucy had strong celestial spirits to call on, but...he was there and _should_ be there. Sighing to himself, wondering why she hadn't accepted his invitation to dance, he crept closer to his target.

Lucy needed the fresh air comfort of her favourite sakura tree. She could've sought the solitude of her apartment, but she felt more at ease under the twinkling of the stars. Dejected, she leaned with her back against the huge tree and stared up through it's foliage; the moonlight washing out some of the stars, and dappling everything in shadows. She breathed in and out slowly, her heart quieting and pushed her longing for Natsu into the closet of her mind. _**He's my friend, nakama - he's not into me the way I like him and that's okay, we'll be forever friends as long as he never figures out how much I like him... more than as just friends. **_Lucy wasn't too surprised to see Natsu step out from behind a nearby tree. _**Is it any wonder he confuses me when he's so intent of making sure I'm okay?**_

"I thought you'd want to dance - everyone else was. You came fishing with me and you had a great time, even though you thought you wouldn't. I am willing to try to dance - I don't know if I'll like it, but I think together - we'll like it."

A light pink coated Natsu's cheeks, but not as bright as Lucy's flush. She timidly placed her hand in his outstretched one and the other on his shoulder. Encouraged, Natsu placed his other hand on her lower back and started humming a waltz. She concentrated on the scale pattern of his scarf, not raising her eyes any further. Natsu began leading his partner in a boxy slow dance step, gaining confidence as she began humming along.

The last of the blossoms were barely an impediment to the moonshine streaming down from the skies now that the clouds had dispersed. The two best friends danced in the small clearing under the sakura trees, each lost in their thoughts of the other, yearning hearts scared of change. Lucy laid her head upon his chest and closed her eyes, Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy in response. He nosed her hair and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

Both mages radiated the joy they felt in the other, unseen but for a tiny blue witness floating high above them. Happy smiled and clapped his paws over his mouth, mumbling, "They liiiiiiiikkkke each other!"


	6. Trying Something New

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lucy accidentally sighed into Natsu's ear as he vigorously nodded.

"Yes! But I know that you have no idea how it's supposed to work!" Natsu replied firmly. "You might have read about it, but I know how to do it, therefore I will take the lead."

Lucy crossed her arms and gave the pink haired mage a serious look. "How do you know how to do it when I know you have never done it and you won't read instructions?"

"Don't confuse me Luce!" Natsu exclaimed passionately. "Igneel told me all about it, and as the man, I should be in charge."

Her eyes flashing, Lucy snorted. "I still say I am the better choice - even though I have never done it, I listen better than you. If you do it wrong, it won't be any fun."

"It's too late, I have made my decision, and it's final." Natsu pinned Lucy down and shackled both wrists with one hand. Over her squeals, he shouted, "Happy! Spin the dial and tell me what colour I gotta touch."

Happy shouted out, "Right hand green!"


	7. Comfort

Natsu could never understand why Lucy could take so long to get ready to go and do anything. For him, it was a matter of waking up, deciding where he wanted to go or do, throwing on some clothes and running out the door. Lucy, bless her heart, had to consider so many things. Her hair, make-up, shoes, outfit - based on where they're going, and what they might do after as well. Oh! And if Happy has to run his mouth, well, things are gonna take even longer. Part of Natsu's mornings was enjoying Lucy, before she bounded into furious action; but some mornings are dark.

Natsu still had his eyes closed; but he was awake, enjoying the feel of Lucy under his fingers. The deep breaths were soothing, her heart steadily thumping and pushing her blood through her veins calmed and centered Natsu as nothing else could. He splayed his fingers as wide as they could go and inched his hand higher on her rib cage so it was parked right under her left breast. Her pyjama top was gaping between buttons so his thumb nudged her bosom and the tips of his fingers were making contact with smooth satiny skin. He grinned and spooned Lucy closer.

His right hand is held flat against his abdomen to keep it from going numb and he wedges his right leg between hers with a sigh. _**There's nothing better than this moment, Lucy is safe.**_ He begins feeling sleepy again and lets his mind drift. At the same time; Lucy is gradually gaining consciousness, making small twitches and sub-vocalizations. Natsu abandons his second attempt at sleep and listens to her babble nonsense. He goes rigid as he realizes she's reliving future Lucy's death, her mind creating a horrible mish-mash of the shadow sword stab and rampaging dragons.

"Shhhh, you're safe," Natsu croons a bit awkwardly. "I have you, you're safe and I will never let anyone take your future." He rolls a bit and snakes his right arm under Lucy to hug her with both arms. She's groggy and fearful; the dark dreamscape her brain conjured is very real in the murky shadows of her mind. Trembling, she twists to face Natsu and bury her face against the juncture of his neck. The dragon slayer cradles her head and strokes her hair with one hand and slides the other down her back soothingly. "I have you, relax."

Minutes bleed past and Natsu comforts his best friend as she silently weeps. Lucy opens her mouth to explain away her fears and her throat dries up on her first two attempts. Her third try is a success and she begins, "I saw you die. I'm so cold and I saw you... obliterated by a dragon." Her teeth chatter and her body convulsively shudders. "I... I... was without you." She clings to Natsu and her sobs slow and diminish. The sharp tang of salt is almost burning the sensitive nose of the slayer.

His own eyes brimmed with unshed tears, Natsu uses the pads of his fingers to brush away his Luce's tears. "That's some of how I felt when your future self was murdered by Rogue. Let's not dwell on that, we're both safe." Natsu was unsatisfied with his words, they were true, but not as concrete as he needed them to be. He wanted Lucy to _know_ without question that he would be there for her. Slowly, giving her time to pull away; he stroked his fingers over her jaw line and hovered his face close to hers. He gazed into her eyes and she tightened her fingers on his shoulders.

The press of his lips against hers is light. She knows he's kissing her, she watches the message of comfort change slowly but surely. The beginning was a gesture of comfort, a way to find peace in a chaotic world of death. The second kiss was a seduction. Pleasure bloomed and grew exponentially as Lucy responded with ardour. The third kiss was frantic, mouths and bodies engaged in fervent tangles. All that time, Natsu and Lucy watched the knowledge bloom in each other's eyes.

Groaning in the pleasure/pain of the moment, Natsu tore his lips from the person who matters most to him in the world. "I have you, you'll never be without me." Resolute, he wraps her tightly in his arms and presses her head against the wild thumping of his heart.

She allows the tension to drain out of her limbs and sighs, "Dragons don't break their promises."


End file.
